Ultimate Dragon Roar ABANDONED
by experimenter19
Summary: Natsu coming back to guild from another search for Igneel with a book that might help him but what secret lies within this old and mysterious book (i do not own fairy tail credit to Hiro Mashima) Abandoned
1. Secrets

Natsu is on his way back from another Igneel search no luck but he did find a book on dragons he figured it would help him. he brought it back to see if there was anything that would help him narrow down his location, his best friend and partner happy was currently on his head dreaming of the most delicious fish in all of Earthland.

" Man I hope this book can can help me, good thing Igneel taught me dragon language otherwise this book would be unreadable to anyone who isn't a dragon or dragon slayer" Natsu thought

The book in question was medium sized hardcover book and pages all made from dragon scales hence it stood the test of time yet looks like a regular hardcover book you'd see at any store. Fairy tail guild hall was coming into few, there stood fairy tail second guild built after the battle when phantom lord attacked

"Man it's been a long time since then and I'm still not used to it should probably see if Gajeel and Wendy are interested in this book I never even ask if they could read dragon language otherwise I'll be doing all the reading" natsu said to no one in particular

(scene break)

 _Somewhere in a volcanic wasteland_

Two orbs of light drift toward a cave entrance one skyblue the other a dull silver color, they wait outside the entrance of a cave waiting then two yellow appear out of the darkness

" Grandeeney Metalicana what are you two doing here" Igneel say with a hint irritation

"You know exactly why we here, that book your son found after all this time" Metalicana relied

"We told you this would happen but did you listen no now they're going to learn they final dragon slayer secret art " Grandeeney said

"Why didn't you want them to know it"Metalicana said

"You know why I didn't want them to know of that" Igneel replied with a hint of rage

" We do we just want you to finally admit it " Grandeeney and Metalicana said in unison

(scene break)

As soon as Natsu walk in the door happy jump off and went to the bar to get a fish and try to win over Carla, Natsu on the other hand went to one of the booth to read what secret reside within the book he found. Wasn't long that other guild members began to stare at the dragon slayer not noticing the stare he kept reading until.

"Natsu what are you doing " Levy being the bookworm said to Natsu

"Oh just reading a book I found from my last Igneel search" Natsu said nonchalantly

Never in anyone right mind did they imagine in all of earthland Natsu reading anything past a magic job request from the job board or menu at a restaurant he would get kicked out of. Even his own team was shocked except one who hasn't showed up yet. Erza walked through the door of the guild expecting everyone misbehaving what she saw came out of left field. She saw the shocked look on everyone's face all looking too a certain pink haired dragon slayer. She walk over to the dragon slayer to see what caused the shock and immediately had a proud look on her face, she decided to break everyone out of the trance.

"What so surprising about Natsu reading" Erza yelled to get everyone attention

"When was the last time you saw Natsu reading that not a job request" everyone said in unison

"Watch your tone or did you forget who taught him how to read and write as well and make sure he still reads a book from time to time" erza says with a glare that could kill

All shocked people immediately backed off and return to what they were doing, Erza walk up to Levy side to see what book it was.

"Natsu what book is that I never seen anything like it" Erza said with curiosity

"Hm oh sorry Erza, Levy didn't notice you oh this is a book on dragons I don't know about Gajeel and Wendy, the books written in dragon language so only I can read it" Natsu said

" I've never heard of dragon language have you Levy"Erza said to Levy

"Yes I have heard of it but it's suppose to be nearly impossible to learn let alone read Natsu how do you know how to read dragon language " Levy said

" did you forget I was raised by a dragon, dragon language is second nature to me behind my magic" Natsu said nonchalantly

Erza now realizing what he said had a tick mark on her herd" are you saying you can read dragon language this whole time and you didn't tell anyone" Erza said with a hint of rage being kept in the dark about this little detail holding Natsu by his prized scarf from Igneel

Natsu was sweating bullet cause of his experience with Erza wraith. He had to think fast if he wanted to live a little bit longer

"It didn't seem like that big of a deal hardly anyone recognizes it let alone read it on top of that when was the last time you seen or heard of a tome written in dragon language" natsu say with his hands up hoping Erza can see reason.

Erza drop Natsu from her death grip

" I guess you have a point there but i don't like being kept dark when my teammate know something that I don't " Erza says proudly everyone in the guild sweat drops at how nosy Erza can be.

"Wait you said tomes written in dragon are how rare" Levy ask

"Border line next impossible to find partly because of how old they are, this one is little over 400 years old" Natsu replies

"400 years old it doesn't look that old to me" levy says

"That because that book is made from dragon scales like my scarf so it can last a really long time and the only reason i know is it give off an aura only a dragon and slayer can detect" Natsu replied

Erza finally came around after her moment chiming in on the conversation Natsu and Levy are having

"That remind me you guy know how big of a book worm I am as you know I bring home a new book half the time I go out on jobs well you see recently did a job for a retired translator' Levy says

"Yeah " Natsu and Erza replied

"Well you see he's been working of the book most of his life time and gave up and I took an interest in it he said I can have it and said maybe you'll finish what I started after seeing some of the text in your book I think that old book he gave me might be in dragon language since it has some of the same character as yours does if it is can you translate it for me if is" Levy said with her index fingers pointing to the book in question

"Sure you can get it now if you want too " Natsu said to Levy

Didn't take long for levy to run as fast as she can to get that old tome of hers and passes right by Gajeel and Wendy and anther Lily . Gajeel walk in and ask why the shrimp is so excited Erza respond that Natsu might be able to translate this book she got on a recent job cause she think it might be in dragon language because it turns out natsu can read it. Gajeel and Wendy made a beeline to Natsu to confirm what Erza said Natsu confirmed it Gajeel had a look of sorrow in his face. Natsu, Erza and Wendy ask what wrong to witch Gajeel admitted he doesn't know dragon language Metalicana kept putting if off during his training. Natsu was going insult him when he felt a murderous aura coming of a scarlet haired knight saying don't. Natsu ask Wendy if she knew any she responded Grandeeney was just started to teach her before she left. Leaving Natsu as they only dragon slayer to be fluent in dragon language. Levy came running through the guild door with her book not much bigger than the one Natsu has, Natsu took a look through the book as Levy watch with hope filled eyes Natsu closes it turnes to Levy and with his iconic grin it's dragon language Levy immediately gave him a hug that could rival Erza death grip A certain dragon slayer recomposed himself and watch the hug with envy in his eyes. After recovering from the hug natsu said he would help translate on one condition that he get to finish reading his book from his last igneel search Levy agrees completely it's only fair you get to finish reading your book first before translating hers.

(scene break)

 _Somewhere in a volcanic wasteland_

" Admit it" grandeeney and metalicana said in unision

"You know they will need every advantage they can get if they hope to take down Acnologia" Metalicana said in a serious tone

"Fine I didn't want them to know for fear that kind of power would cause them to go down a dark path and eventually destroy them mind body and soul" Igneel said with a touch of sadness fearing he would lose his son if he taught him the move

" Are you happy now" igneel said with frustration

"What are you going to do **when** he learn that move" Grandeeney said

"I will contact him through his dream when he learns of it I would recommend you two do the same to warn your slayer as well" Igneel says in a commanding tone

"Well you didn't have to tell me I was going to warn her of the danger of the move when she learns of it" Grandeeney says in a respectful tone

"Same for me I will warn him as well and will take my leave now " Metalicana said as he leaves

"I only hope they won't lose control like the others" grandeeney says in a caring tone as she leaves

"I hope so to Grandeeney" Igneel said as he look up to the sky hoping natsu will survive

(scene break)

Two day later

Natsu just spent two day reading his book there was nothing he Gajeel and Wendy didn't already know. Natsu turns to the next page and something catches his eye he read the page over again to make sure that his eyes are not playing trick on him. The text mentions two moves he never heard off before _advance dragon roar_ and _ultimate dragon roar_ he know for a fact Igneel never mention this move. He carefully read the instruction one line said _Only a true dragon slayer can master and use all three levels of a dragon's roar_ learning dragon slayer magic any other way then from a dragon will never be able to learn these roar. Natsu smirk finally has a one up on laxus. Read the instruction as followed

Must complete you dragon slayer magic training from a dragon

To learn advance and dragon roar you must search deep within the core of your magic and summon it and force the power to yield to you only then can you master it

To learn ultimate dragon roar you must master advanced dragon roar once done you must search deep within your very soul to find the source of your magic then force it to yield to you only then can you call upon the true power of the dragons might

Warning if a dragon slayer is not careful power can and will destroy your very soul.

"No wonder Igneel didn't teach me this could easily kill me but I won't let my fear stop me I should inform Gajeel and Wendy of this they'll want to know this as well" natsu thought to himself

Natsu got up and walk to inform gajeel and Wendy to see if they're willing learn this lost move he found Gajeel and pantherlily at the job board next to nab still looking for the right job, told them to meet him behind the guild and tell them he be there shortly with Wendy, he found Wendy and Carla by the pool and told them to meet him with Gajeel behind the guild. Natsu ask both Gajeel and Wendy if they learn a stronger version of their dragon roars both said no he then informed them of his findings from his book from his Igneel search and told them the name and how to learns them and the risk.

" so what do you guys think are you willing to take the risk to learn new moves"Natsu says in a serious tone

"Hmm i don't know about you salamander I still have a grudge against Laxus and if it means knocking him down a peg or two I'm all for it " Gajeel says with a shit eating grin

"I don't know it seem dangerous to try I don't want you getting hurt but I'm willing to give it a try but i don't know if i can do it" Wendy says with a hint of worry in her tone

"Hey wendy if you don't want to that fine but you got me and Gajeel to help out" Natsu replies with his grin

"Same here Wendy were true dragon slayer we'll help you every step of the way" Gajeel says

"Are you sure but if you're willing to help then let's do it" wendy says with joy

"Not so fast Natsu I've been with Wendy for a long time and I care for her deeply but so help me I will never forgive you and won't hesitate to inform Erza that harm was caused to Wendy that was your Doing same for you too Gajeel" Carla inform both dragon slayer if anything bad happens to Wendy. Both dragon slayers gulp cause they full well know the might of what an enraged Erza could do to them.

"Ok we start first thing in the morning better enjoy the rest of the day because of what could happen if we're not careful"Natsu said Gajeel and Wendy let what Natsu said sink in for a second

"What the point in living if you don't take risk every now and then" Gajeel said raising their spirits yeah Natsu and Wendy said in unison. The three dragon slayers and there exceed went and enjoyed the remainder of the day knowing this could be there last day alive.


	2. Dreams

Natsu was currently sleeping at home in his hammock dreaming of the power that roar could give him until he was interrupted by the voice of Igneel.

"Natsu I've come to warn you of the lost power you found"

"Igneel what are you doing here I've been searching a long time where have you been I looked every where for you "Natsu say with disbelief

"I know but now is not the time we must talk about what you found in that book"Igneel responds with seriousness in his voice

"What about oh you mean the roar" Natsu replied with a hint of sorrow

"Yes I came to tell you why I didn't teach you it was…. it was because I cared to deeply about your safety but it seem I was mistaken after seeing your many battles I'm confident you can master this power and your fellow dragon slayers the another reason I didn't teach you was because you weren't the first dragon slayer to seek this power there have been others half of them died in the process of learning and the one who did achieve it were consume by the power that ultimately lead them to their demise, there were a few who mastered this power and did great thing with it " Igneel said

"Well you don't have to worry about me I'm not drying anytime soon and I have fairy tail to keep me on the right path" natsu says with signature Grin

"Hm I know you can Natsu I have faith you can master this power that all's I have to say till we meet again Natsu"Igneel said as he fades away

" wait don't go i have a lot more question that need answers" Natsu says to Igneel as he leaves

Natsu wakes up out of his slumber as the morning sun shine through his window signaling the start of his training to learn the lost roar.

(scene break)

Natsu and Happy are heading deep into the wood to a grassy plain where they would meet up with Gajeel and Wendy with their Exceed very far away from magnolia just incase shit hits the fan during their training. As Natsu approaches the grassy plain he catches a scent in the winds telling him Gajeel and Wendy and there exceeds are already there.

"Salamander what took you so long " Gajeel says with touch of irritation in his voice

"Sorry Happy wouldn't let me go until I got him the biggest fish in the river he's ever seen" Natsu eyeing happy clearly disgruntled wasting 2 hour getting him a fish he liked.

"Hey it was the best fish I ever had it was so worth waiting 2 hours" said Happy as he started drooling about the fish Natsu caught

"Figured happy was the reason you took so long"said Carla glaring at said exceed

"Are we going to stand here complaining why Happy wanted fish or are we going to train" yelled an impatient Gajeel

"That reminds did either of you two dragons come to you in a dream last night" said Natsu surprising both Gajeel and Wendy.

"Why do you ask " they both said in unision

"Because Igneel came to me last night warning me about this power and that we aren't the first to learn this power and how half of the true dragon slayer died trying to learn while nearly all the one who did survive went mad with power and died as a result." Natsu said with all seriousness

"You to huh " said gajeel

The three dragon slayers proceeded to talk about their dreams apparently both Gajeel and Wendy dragons came to them in a dream warning them about this long lost power there seeking and how dangerous it is Wendy went first

" Grandeeney feared for my safety more than giving me power. That and I had other spells to master at the time but I'm fine with not learning it but I don't want to left behind so i'm going to keep going I have you two after all"said a very determined Wendy

The two dragon slayer and all three exceed we're all stunned by the declaration Wendy just made, Natsu the first to recover response was his signature grin and ruffling her hair a little and said

" I'm starting to like this new Wendy" said Natsu causing said bluenette to start blushing from the complement

After the moment with Wendy's increased confident passed Gajeel went into his dream Metalicana reason for not teaching him was he wasn't ready and still isn't but he's not about to let a 12 year old and pyro maniac outclass his slayer Gajeel couldn't tell if he was lying or not, he did make it crystal clear how dangerous it could be in his rare serious moment.

Natsu thought now would be good time to fill them in on a detail he left out

" guys there one more thing I forgot to mention yes we could die, but if we fail and survive it could permanently damage our magic container, worse case scenario we can never use our magic again" said Natsu

Gajeel had an expressionless face, Wendy was slightly scared for a sec but went back to confident state

"Didn't i say what's the point in living if you don't take a risk every now and then" said a confident Gajeel who secretly was scared of losing his magic but stood by what he said earlier

Natsu recomposed himself thanks to Gajeel

"Alright now the hard part how are going to search the core of our magic to learn the first roar" Natsu said casually Gajeel and Wendy sweat drop on how doesn't know how to and some how convinced them to train with him. Wendy the first to recover from Natsu stupidity

"The only way I can think of is to meditate so we enter our subconscious to find the core of our magic " said Wendy

"Medita wha " was Natsu only response

"Meditate It mean focus on the mind dimwit" said carla throwing her two cents in

"Hey I'm not a dimwit" Natsu said angrily

"Hey Natsu's not stupid" said Happy

"Oh you just as bad tomcat" said an irritated carla hoping there mentality doesn't rub off on Wendy

"Let's get this show on the road" said Gajeel

All three dragon slayer sat down and began to meditate

1 hour later a clearly disgruntled Natsu open his eyes

"Man this suck it's been an hour and nothing" said Natsu

"Shut it Salamander I'm trying to focus "said Gajeel with closed eyes clearly failing at hiding his frustration

"Wendy you having any luc-" Natsu was cut short when he saw a Blue aura surrounding Wendy

 **Author note I'm all ears if you have any ideas or suggestion to make the story better or jokes i can add to keep the humor ging feel free to PM me or leave it as a review**


	3. Wendy

**Okay, people! Here is chapter 3 of U.D.R this and next two chapter will focus mainly on Wendy going through a trial to learn the advanced sky dragon roar.**

* * *

"Wendy are you okay? " asked Natsu trying in vain to get a response from the small blue haired girl. Unknown to him, however, the aura around Wendy was a sign that she was found her magic container and was going into the depth to find the core of her magic.

(scene break)

" Wha wh-where am I " Wendy subconsciously asked because the last thing she remembers was meditating with Natsu and Gajeel to increase her magical container.

Then it hit her, she was in her subconscious! To say she was amazed would be a grave understatement. Never in her wildest dream did she imagine what her mindscape would be like this.

She was on an island but not just any island, but a floating island like the ones from Edolas surrounded by an endless sea of clouds.

" Is this suppose to be my subconscious?" Wendy's thought out loud as she looked around, trying to take it all in before she woke up.

"Of course it is but to be more precise it's a mindscape," replied an unknown voice

Wendy quickly turned around to face the unknown voice, and she was surprised that the origin was, it was her or at least a look like her except her body had a sky blue color and she is semi-transparent and had a slightly higher pitched voice than her. She was sitting on what looks like one of the clouds staring at her waiting for a response.

"Who are you and why do you look like me" questioned a very confused Wendy.

"Hmmm. Isn't it obvious? I'm you of course but if you looking for a name just call me Kaze, just like the wind" the now identified Kaze said to Wendy irritating the poor girl because of the vague response.

"l know why you are here Wendy you want to know knowledge to use advanced sky dragon roar as well as ultimate sky dragon roar, "said Kaze

"Yes I came here to learn those spells" replied an eager excited Wendy who could barely keep her hands still.

"Are you sure cause the trials are far from easy?" queried Kaze, informing Wendy of the challenges that lay ahead.

"It wasn't question it was a statement I will learn this power and will pass these trials," Wendy stated with an undying determination, not unlike Natsu's own will to never give up in the face of adversity.

"I Suppose I shouldn't be that surprised with how much WE look up to Natsu" was Kaze only response with a bit of laughter, causing Wendy to start blushing at "Kaze's" statement.

" I have a few question that I want to be answered first, " said Wendy

"Ask away," Kaze replied with a sweeping arm gesture.

"I know this is part of my subconscious but what exactly is it" Wendy questioned with a pensive look on her face.

"This place is a manifestation of both your magic type and your personality. To be more precise, it's a mindscape that your subconscious created when you decided to go looking for the lost power you are pursuing" Kaze explained

"I'm not an air head," Wendy declared with a tick mark on her head after hearing this place being based solely on her personality alone.

"That's not what I meant" Kaze moaned aloud, annoyed that her "younger" self-chose to be insulted.

"What I mean is just like the wind your direction is easily swayed by the world around you like how you were when you first met Natsu and the rest of allied forces against nirvana however just like the wind you can be strong like the wind, relentless and undying, the world will try and block your path, you'll alway push past them never stopping like how your show of confidence earlier when you said you didn't want to be left behind or how your fear didn't stop you from accepting the risk of failing " Kaze explained with a huge smile on her face growing on her face, which was similarly mimicked by Wendy, except she had a blush growing as well.

"Sorry about that next question how many trials are there," Wendy said.

"There are only three trials. One of the mind, body and the spirit each trial is fairly difficult however with each trial you pass both your magic and magic energy will become stronger once you have passed all three, not only can you challenge the core of your magic you'll be significantly stronger than you are now permanently. " Answered Kaze, explaining the trials and how they work.

"One more question Natsu said that if we fail we lose our magic. How does that work since our bodies are enhanced because of our magic?" Wendy asked with a pale face.

"Well, you see, there is more to it than you think. You don't have to worry about dying or losing your magic when challenging the core of your magic, you can try and fail as many time as you want it's only when you challenge the source of you magic that lies within your soul does the possibility of dying or losing you magic comes into play that being said, are you ready to start" Kaze stated with a solemn look on her mature face.

Kaze looked to wendy and notice she was looking down her hair covering her eyes Kaze was about to say something when Wendy suddenly looked her in the eye with smirk plaster across her face showing the same determination in her eyes as before.

"Let the trials begin," Kaze said aloud as she smiled.

A monstrous wind hit the small girl, bowling wendy hair in her eyes when the wind died down kaze wasn't on the cloud she was sitting at she looked at her and saw her sitting on a cloud farther away. With the snap of her finger, the wind picked up again blowing some floating rocks into the shape of a path leading from the island she standing on to around the cloud Kaze sitting on.

"Your first trial awaits you. Don't worry about falling because of the winds that will carry you back to where you fell from," Kaze said with her left arm held out ushering the girl to follow the path before her.

Wendy took note of what she said and followed the path to the first trial.

(scene break).

Several minutes earlier.

Natsu, Gajeel and the exceeds were caught off guard by the magic energy Wendy giving off.

"Man I didn't know Wendy had this much power," Natsu said aloud as he moved back a bit, just in case.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised because she has looked up to you Natsu for a long time. After saving her old guild she was bound and determined to prove herself" said Carla as she gazed proudly at the little girl.

All of sudden a huge gust of wind came through forming a wind barrier around Wendy as the ground around began to crack. This of course made the present company worried, as they attempted to free the girl of the sky prison.

"Natsu did that book of your mention something like this?" asked a concerned Carla.

"Yeah but I can't remember exactly I was too preoccupied getting someone a fish" Natsu replied as a massive crack appeared under them, causing him to turn and glare at Happy.

"How long do you think it will take you to get the book," said Carla as she gazed at her life long friend with a scared expression on her usually stoic face.

"Not too long. Happy, how long will it take you get back to our house and bring back the book," asked a very concerned Natsu who was still trying to free the girl's body from the wind, and only managed to injure his arm.

"Hm twenty minutes if I fly, ten if you give me another Big fish like the one I had this morning," said Happy not really comprehending the gravity of the situation.

"We don't have ten minutes!" cried an equally concerned Gajeel.

"I'll give you 3 big fish if you get it done in less than two minutes!" Yelled a very angry Natsu, annoyed that Happy didn't understand just how much danger Wendy was in.

"That isn't enough to make me go as fast as you need me too," said Happy still not getting the gravity of the situation.

"Tomcat …if you get the book here in 2 minutes I promise we can hold hands on the way back to the guild. Only if can you get the book back here in 2 minutes!" said Carla with a tint of pink on her white furry cheeks refusing to look Happy the whole time.

That comment caught everyone off guard none more so than Happy who was more than excited to grant her request.

"You promise which means you have to keep it I'll be here under 2 minutes "was all Happy said before taking off like a bullet.

"Where did that come from, Carla," said a shocked Natsu.

"You forget I care for Wendy deeply and it was the only thing I can think of to get answers on what happening to Wendy," said a clearly frustrated Carla.

"Are you going to let him hold your hand back to the guild if does get here in time?" said Natsu with a completely serious Natsu.

"Of course! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean i,t," said Carla refusing to look at Natsu.

"Good cause I'm not letting him back out of it this time," said Natsu with a smirk on his face.

-1 minute later-

All of sudden a flash of light was seen on the horizon

"Looks like that's happy ready to pay up Carla," said Natsu looking at Carla still refusing to look at either of them.

"Natsuuu I'm back in under 2 minutes hope Carla I hope is ready to hold hands," said an excited Happy.

"She sure is Happy but you need to slow down you gonna crash, "said Natsu.

As Natsu stood there watching Happy but something was off because Happy wasn't slowing down at all.

"Okay Happy, you can slow down now! "said a slightly nervous Natsu, worried for his families safety.

"I can't Natsu I have to make it time, "said happy

"You have minutes left that's more than enough time to slow down," replied a less mature more nervous Natsu.

Natsu has been in many fights over the year from his time in fairy tail from guild wide brawls to epic fight like his one against Jellal in the town of heaven to Zero during the nirvana incident.

Even his fight with the mighty Titania couldn't prepare him for this, moments before the impact.

"I'm sorry Natsu I should have slowed down when you said to,"was all Happy gave to Natsu as an apology.

"It's ok buddy at least you got the book in time," said Natsu with tears going down his face prepared for what to happen next.

WHACK!... was, all that was heard from mile around as the book collided with Natsu's face courtesy of Happy. Natsu was sent flying back 30 meters from the force, luckily it didn't knock him out cold but man did it hurt. After recovering from impact Natsu immediately began searching through the book for answers.

"Ok we got the book now can explain what is happening to Wendy, it's," Carla asked as she watched Wendy levitate within the wind wall enclosed tomb.

"If what I read is correct than what happening to Wendy is nothing to be concerned about, this is supposed to happen. She is currently digging through her magical container to find its core. As a result, her magic energy is pooling out of her, causing the ground to crack from the strain of the magic power she is giving off. Plus the wind barrier is a protective measure to protect her from the danger of the outside world, "was Natsu only response as he turned the page to look for more information, and was sadly disappointed.

"Phew I thought Wendy was in serious trouble there", said Carla as she used her small white paw to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"Yeah me too now I'm wondering what going on in her head right now", Natsu said eyeing the wind barrier, looking for any signs of danger.

(scene break)

Wendy was currently coming to the end of the path to begin her first trial, coming upon a giant door way but instead of a regular door, the was a massive rune in the doorway blocking her path. She looked behind her to see Kaze sitting on a cloud near the entrance.

"Your first trial is of the mind once complete all your spells will increase in strength permanently however this is a one time thing all you have to do to open the doorway focus you magic energy on tips of all your finger of one hand then place your hand on the barrier and turn counterclockwise just like unlocking the door and I'll be waiting for you on the other side " said Kaze as she disappeared from site.

Wendy did as Kaze said and dispelled the rune barrier and processed down a narrow all stone hallway until she was outside again on a cliff side facing a wide open floor almost like a battle arena. Suddenly without warning a huge gust of wind came through spiraling toward the center forming a mini tornado then dispelled as fast as it came revealing tall figure where a sky blue cloak covering most of her features.

"Hello Wendy, Kaze has informed me on you endeavor to grow stronger", said the cloaked figure who had a very feminine voice.

"Yes I'm ready to start the first trial, but, first who are and secondly why are you here," Wendy asked with a hand to her chin in a classic thinking pose.

"Like Kaze, I am a part of you, and my name you may call me... Hmm, what to call me? How about Jellett and my job is to help you in these trials, course this is to inform what each trial has you do, " said the now identified Jellett.

"Ok Jellett, what is my first trial about?" Wendy asked as she looked up at the spirit.

"Your first trial is of the mind and when completed all your spells will increase in power without expending considerable amounts of magic energy to get the same result. Except of course you can't use any of your current spells you have there for you must come up with new powerful spells of the spot to defeat 50 cloud dolls in order to move forward" said Jellett.

"Yes I'm ready to do the first trial," said Wendy.

"Alright then your first trial starts... now," said Jellett.

On cue, the clouds around Wendy immediately begin shift and morph to humanoid being and slowly began to assault Wendy. One cloud doll instantly started laying an endless supply of punches trying to Knock her down while another tried to attack from behind however Wendy is not to be taken lightly being a sky dragon slayer she excels in agility and is quickly and easily able to dodge all the attack coming her way but she new this could only take her so far in this trial she had to think of something then it hit a new spell popped into her head that she could use after finally getting into a stable position as the dolls continued their assault.

"WIND BLADE "Wendy shouted as she through her hand upward in a diagonal slash.

The new attack was exactly what Wendy needed as her hand made the slash a current of wind Magic came off her hand in a crescent shape heading straight for the dolls easily cutting through one after another taking out eight in total. This new move even surprised Jellett yet she is part of Wendy and couldn't see this one coming. Finding a spell that did the job Wendy immediately went on the offensive taking several at a time but something was off as more dolls were taken out the remaining were getting faster and smarter as she continued her assault this didn't set well with her she needed to think fast if she wanted to win. She managed to cut down all the dolls till there's one left but this one was far more difficult than all the rest, every time she got close to ending it with her wind blade the doll always manage to dodge the attack at the last second. Wendy began to think of how to take out the last one then it hit her the only way is a point blank attack how was the question she could try and confront the doll head then nail it with wind blade however the chance of success are low at best because of its agility it could tell something was up if I blindly charged.

"Maybe that's it", Wendy thought.

Just then Wendy went to the middle of battle ground and sat down and didn't make a sound or move a muscle. The last doll was put off by what Wendy rather than charge straight ahead it decided to slowly but carefully make its way to keeping an eye on her movement just when the doll was within striking distance Wendy shot straight at the final doll and striked the doll with not one but two wind blades one each side in way where there was no escape and ended the first trial, a clap was heard heard shortly after from Jellett herself.

"Bravo Wendy you passed the first trial now do you know what the purpose of this trial was about", said Jellett.

"I can only guess creativity", Wendy said.

"That is correct but that is only part of the trial," Jellett said.

She went on the explain the real purpose of this trial was to see how well you can adapt to a situation where you current spells are rendered useless such as facing an enemy specifically made to combat all your spell leaving you an easy target. This would cause most wizard to be mildly powerful to master spells but some time that isn't enough you need to be creative and create your your own spells. Only by creating your own spell can you truly understand the nature of you spell making them more powerful. As a result creativity allows you to use new and old spell in unexpected ways giving you an advantage since your enemy only know one way to use them where you can have multiple way to expand your arsenal in way way without learning endless amount of spells.

"I get it now i'm ready to start the second trial now Jellett", said Wendy.

"Good I will walk along side you to you next trial", Jellett said as another floating rock path appears leading around another cloud leading to the second trial.

* * *

 **Beta read by AngryHenry**

 **I do not own in this story but my OC and plot**

 **Ok this is the first trial of three if you have any ideas for trial of the body and trial of the spirit i am all ears because it was really hard to brainstorm ideas feel free to pm me or leaving your ideas in the reviews**


	4. Authors note

**ok, guy, I'm at a brick wall right now on how to continue this story so if you have any Idea Let me know by PM Me of leaving it in a chapter review**


	5. sorry

Sorry guy this story is abandoned hopefully in the future I'll get the creativity rewrite this story if you have any idea for the rewrite I'm all ears


End file.
